


The Flu

by auroraphilealis (peachrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Dan’s kind of a needy brat when he’s ill. But so is Phil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of the @phanfichallenge week of writing challenge.

"But Ph _iiiiiiiiiil_ ," Dan whines, squirming on the bed with his eyes scrunched up in pain. "I'm ill, you have to take care of me."

Phil rolls his eyes. Dan's always so over dramatic, especially when he isn't feeling well. Phil really shouldn't be so surprised he's taking full advantage of this flu.

"Oh, is that right?" Phil replies, raising his brows in interest.

"Yes," Dan nods decisively.

"If you say so," Phil agrees with a small roll of his eyes.

Dan grins at him, and he looks all warm and snuggly in Phil's old university hoodie, tucked up in Phil's bed with the pooh bear pillow pet Phil bought him the last time he was sick stuck under his head.

It’s not really Phil’s fault that he can do nothing but give in to all of Dan’s whining, because, well… Dan is cute, okay?

And it’s rare enough that Dan gets sick that Phil doesn’t mind doing a little pampering of him.

Once Phil has retrieved a mug of warm tea for Dan and massaged his feet because "But Ph _iiiiiiil_ , everything _hurts_ ," Phil settles down next to Dan with his laptop and a movie, and grins when Dan immediately snuggles into his side.

"You're warm," Dan decides.

"And apparently nothing more than a glorified space heater," Phil replies.

Dan giggles.

When Phil glances down, his face is all red, and his eyes are drooping and sleepy.

"Go to bed," he orders, but his voice is soft as he swipes the fevered sweat away from Dan's head.

"Okay," Dan agrees, "But only if you kiss me."

And of course Phil does, because even if Dan is a dramatic little shit every time he gets sick, Phil would do anything to make him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day five of the @phanfichallenge week of writing challenge.

"Phil, you haven't moved in three days. Three  _ whole days _ ,” Dan complained, hands on his hips as he glared down at Phil from the bottom of the bed.

"I am  _ sick _ ," Phil replied indignantly around a mouthful of crisps.

"Just how sick are you if you can still make it to the bathroom, and the kitchen, and even to the door when your parcel arrived earlier," Dan teased, a smile playing on his face. He rolled his eyes fondly, because Phil was an absolute menace when he was ill, but even so Dan couldn’t help finding it endearing.l 

Phil only looked guilty for all of a moment before he glared at Dan. 

"Either pamper me, or leave me alone,” he pouted, jutting out his chin morosely. 

Dan raised an eyebrow knowingly, shaking his head at Phil’s antics, but Phil just ignored him and turned back to the show he’d been watching on his laptop to make his point.

Rolling his eyes, Dan just gave into it. He climbed into the bed alongside Phil, and curled his arm around Phil’s shoulder’s in order to pull him into Dan’s side. Phil crowed gleefully, and snuggled in against Dan, his face finding Dan’s shoulder as he shifted the laptop over onto Dan’s lap. 

“Just so you know, I’m not changing the show,” Phil added once he was settled, a cocky grin quirking at his face. The fact that Phil was still red faced from his fever, however, dampened some of the effect - not that Dan would tell himi that. 

"Okay then," he agreed. Phil made a noise of contentment, and settled further into Dan. 

Ten minutes later, Dan was engrossed in F1 while Phil slept soundly on top of him. 


End file.
